


Payback

by coveredbyroses



Series: Birthday Drabbles 2018 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: You’ve got Dean just where you want him.





	Payback

“That’s number three, Dean-o,” you purr, dragging your nails down the center of his heaving chest. “I can do this all…night…long.” You smile. “And the best part is…so can you. Isn’t that right, baby? That mark gives ya one hell of a libido, doesn’t it? Look at you, swelling up again.”

Dean’s lip curls in a silent sneer, green eyes slicking to black as he glares at the red devil’s trap painted on the motel ceiling. The mattress groans underneath you as you ease off the bed, wiping salty wet from your lips with the back of your hand. Your jaw aches from three back-to-back blowjobs, but you’re not near done. Not until the demon caves.

The last time you’d seen the hunter was around four years ago. It wasn’t a civil meeting either, he and Sam had yanked your case right out from under your feet. You’d worked hard to prepare yourself for that case; to ice the ghoul that had turned your world upside down. Dean had been particularly cocky about it, too; uncaring that you’d worked your ass off for the hunt. Didn’t help that he had supermodel good looks. That complicated things even further.

So this is  _delicious_  payback.

Your boots thump across the carpet as you make your way to the nightstand to pick up a half-filled cup of water. You chug it down, toss the empty plastic behind you before bending over to unlace your shoes.

“You know, when your brother called me, I almost hung up on him,” you say, rising up to kick away your discarded boots and socks. “Why should I give a fuck if you’re a demon now?” You work your pants open, shimmy them over the curves of your hips. “But then I thought…‘What would be the best revenge for the asshole who ripped away your whole life’s purpose?’” You smile, bark out a clipped laugh. “And then it hit me.” Dean refuses to look at you, keeps his inhuman eyes trained on the painted sigils above him. You get a hand on your popped hip, silk panties pooled at your feet. “Baby, this can stop right now…You know whatcha gotta do. Let me take ya to your brother…then I’m gone.”

Silence.

You shrug, get one knee on the bed while you swing the other over his bare hips. “Maybe you don’t want me to stop,” you rasp, fingers curling around the hot, thick base of his shaft. “Maybe you like it too much.”  You watch Dean’s jaw work under stubbled skin as you guide his tip to your soaked entrance. “I mean, I know your body likes it…you came in my mouth three times already.”

A heavy breath whooshes past your lips as you sink down on him, as he stretches you wide. Fuck, he was big in your mouth, but shit—this is bordering on pain. You lean forward, brace your hands against his warm chest as you start to work your hips. “So, tell me—Dean,” you breathe, hissing as you grind yourself down on him. “What turns you on the most? Is it me?…Or are you just a sub at heart?”

The demon chuckles, thunder-deep.

“I’m just excited thinkin’ about what I’m gonna do to you once I’m free.”


End file.
